Strange Happenings
by Candizzle
Summary: Kaoru is distraught, Kenshin is confused... what else could go wrong? Kaoru is kidnapped, but not to lure out Battousai? Who is this guy and what does he want with Kaoru! R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Candizzle here to bring you a DIFFERENT story! Obviously no one liked my other story, so I'll just go ahead and start a new one! (Not only that, but my other computer died, and the rest of my story was on that one… yeah it really REALLY sucked – but I might finish the other just for the hell of it!)

I must also say that I sadly do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or affiliates… But I DO own some of the bad guys so there! Well, on to the fanfic people, before you get bored!

* * *

The girl looked out the opened shoji screens of her dojo, her mind lost in thought as she watched the red-headed man walk by with his usual basket of laundry; the man that she cared so deeply for; and she often wondered if he felt the same, even if he never chose to show it. She stood there, her white gi and hakama pants becoming heavier with the sweat that consumed her body, her wooden bokken poised in front of her. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance as a sharp pain flew through her hand, accompanied with a loud CRACK! 

"Ow!" she cried, her train of thought now focused on her aching hand.

"Kaoru, are you all right!" Yahiko yelled, worry quivering in his voice. Kaoru grasped her hand to her chest and forced a smile to try and ease the worry from the younger boy's face.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, just a bruise" she said shakily. Yahiko was not convinced as he stared at her weak smile that quivered on her lips.

"You wait here Kaoru; I'll go look for some ice" She watched as Yahiko ran to fetch some ice for her. Kaoru smiled sweetly, momentarily forgetting her painful hand. Despite the feuds they participated in every day, Yahiko had grown on her, becoming something of a brother to her. He looked up to her, whether he chose to admit it or hide it in his "busu" remarks. He was also one of the only apprentices left to her; and he was picking up the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship extremely well. Rubbing the large bump that was now forming on her hand, she walked out the shoji screen doors and sat on the steps.

"Ken-ii! Play with us, play with us!" two small girls hollered playfully.

"Okay, but you'll have to wait until I finish this laundry, that you do" the red-head said. Kaoru stood to acknowledge her presence, and was rewarded with the three's awkward attention.

"Ayame, Suzume-chan, why don't you two go find Yahiko? I'm sure he'd love to play with you!" Kaoru told the young girls. She laughed to herself as the two ran off calling Yahiko's name.

"Kaoru-dono? Are you all right? You seemed troubled, you do." Kaoru turned back toward Kenshin, a small blush darkening her cheeks as she stared into his beautiful violet eyes.

"H-hai… I'm fine…" Kaoru turned away from him, her face growing hotter as she felt his soft stare lingering on her back. She thought of the trip they had taken together a few weeks back, and how fate had allowed them to spend that quality time together as they were caught ina storm. She remembered the tiny pink shell Kenshin had given her; the shell she still kept in her room.That's when she realized how strong her love for him was… Then, with a sudden burst of courage, she turned back toward the rurouni. "W-well… K-kenshin… I've been thinking…" she paused, trying to find the right words. Today she was going to tell him; she was going to tell him how she felt! "K-kenshin… uh… I want to t-tell you something… Well… the truth is… I… I… I LO-"

"Baka rooster head!" Megumi cried as Sano burst through the gate. "How could you steal my breakfast!"

"C'mon fox-woman, I only took a bowl of rice!" Sano yelled back at the woman chasing him.

"Yes, not to mention the broiled fish and baked nori! You selfish rooster!" Megumi screamed. Kaoru and Kenshin watched the chase before them, and then it suddenly turned toward Kenshin.

"Kenshin, help me!" Sano cried as he presumed to use Kenshin as a shield. Kaoru stared at them, dazed, her mouth still open, and her face still red. She lowered her head so that no one could see the tears brewing in her sapphire eyes. Slowly she turned to walk away from the commotion, when she felt a strong grip on her wrist. 'Kenshin…' she thought to herself. She turned to look at him, only to be bewildered to find the face of Dr. Gensai.

"Kaoru-chan, you wouldn't mind if I stayed for dinner would you?" he asked with a smile. Kaoru gave a heavy sigh and shook her head, then whipped her hand from his grip and ran away from the chaotic scene. Suddenly, the arguing ceased as Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, and Dr. Gensai watched Kaoru dart around the corner of the dojo.

"What is wrong with Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know… Fox-woman, go see what's wrong with Jou-chan" Sano said.

"I don't deal with little girls' problems!" she answered. Sano gave her a glare that was only returned with a slap. "That's for stealing my food!" she yelled. Kenshin rose as the two's argument escalated again, and proceeded to follow the distraught Kaoru.

8--------------8--------------8

Kaoru sat in her room, fiddling with different things, trying to take her mind off Kenshin. '_When will I ever be able to find that courage again…_' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard faint steps coming down the hall to her room. Her heart stopped as she saw the silhouette of Kenshin in the shoji doors.

"Kaoru-dono? May I come in?" she heard him say sweetly. Suddenly, she was filled with grief, feeling the tears she had wiped away returning. She turned her face away and rubbed her eyes as Kenshin slowly slid the doors open.

"What is it Kenshin?" she asked shakily. Kenshin frowned at her, noticing her wet cheeks, but not wanting to say anything.

"Kaoru-dono, if there is something this unworthy one has done, I am truly sorry, I am" he said, lowering his eyes from her view. He hated seeing her upset, it always made his heart ache, made him want to hold her… But he knew someone as beautiful and loving as Kaoru could never return the feelings he felt for a past manslayer. He was brought back to reality from Kaoru's small voice.

"No… I'm sorry Kenshin…I…" she trailed off, not wanting to reveal her feelings for him. She knew he could never love such a dirty, unladylike girl such as her. Kenshin stared at her, not quite knowing what she was talking about.

"Well… I am going to go to the market now Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said as he turned. He closed the door behind him and cursed himself as he heard Kaoru's muffled crying. '_I'm sorry Kaoru-dono… Forgive this unworthy one…_' Kenshin thought to himself. He didn't know exactly why Kaoru was so distraught, but he knew it had something to do with him. He silently walked down the hall and out the front gate of the dojo, heading for the market.

* * *

Well, how do you like it so far? Please review! I don't even care if you tell me that you hate every last word and that I should die for ever writing a fanfic – I just want someone to REVIEW! Okay, well, I'm gonna go ahead and put up the second chapter in case this one was too short (which it was… gomen…) so yeah! Okay, well, I'm gonna go now I guess! Laterz! 

Candizzle


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to Read & Review okay? I'd really like the pointers, suggestions, and comments you all would like to make! Okay, enough with the chitchat, and on with the story!

Oh yeah, the disclaimer… I disclaim everything that's not mine… there…

* * *

Kaoru awoke to the sound of the wind blowing eerily through the trees. She blinked her eyes in the growing darkness, noting that the sun had already declined behind the horizon. 

"How long have I been out?" she asked herself sleepily. She sat up, clutching her yukata closer to her body as a shiver traveled down her spine. "It's so cold!" she said. She got up from her futon and opened the door, noting that it was far chillier outside of her room.

Kaoru walked down the hall and out onto the porch. It was eerily silent, and it didn't look as if anyone was around. She walked out to the front gate, which had been closed tightly. _'Strange…'_ she thought, _'Where is everyone? Why is it so dark and cold?' _Her mind wandered, thinking of what could have happened.

"They're probably just out getting a bite to eat" she thought out loud. A sudden fear in the air caused goose bumps to travel down her back. Her eyes went wide as she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Kaoru Kamiya…" a cool voice said. Kaoru moved slowly to look at the stranger. Turning, she saw the glimmer of a blade coming toward her, and she screamed.

"K-kenshin!"

Kaoru suddenly felt her body being shaken violently. Her eyes snapped open and she let out another cry, scrambling to get away from the hands that shook her.

"Kaoru-dono! Get a hold of yourself! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled. Kaoru stopped thrashing as she heard the voice of her protector.

"Kenshin?" she said quietly. She looked up into his eyes; violet eyes that were swimming with flecks of amber. "I'm sorry Kenshin…" she said, her body becoming more relaxed as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Kaoru-dono… You were dreaming…" he said. Her eyes went wide as she remembered the mysterious man's snicker, and the flash of his sword crashing down on her. Her body tensed up again, and her heart began to beat faster. "Kaoru-dono? If you'd like, you may tell me what happened. I will listen, that I will" he said quietly.

"It was only a dream... That's all..." she said quietly, remembering the disturbing chill she felt as she had walked to the gate of the dojo. Kenshin noticed her strange behavior, but urged her to go on. She nodded and closed her eyes. "There was a man…" she stopped, shivering from the fear of the dream which shefelt had been so real. Kenshin grasped her hand, not really aware of his doing so.

"Kaoru-dono… If someone is after your life, I promise I will be there to protect you at all costs. I will stay here at your side, that I will" he said sternly, the flecks of amber growing in his eyes. Kaoru looked up, wanting desperately to tell him how she felt again. She searched her heart to try to find the words, when suddenly her door crashed open. Kenshin and Kaoru stared at the heap in front of them.

"Y-Yahiko? Sanouske?" Kaoru said, bewildered. Sano sat up quickly, putting on a very mischievous smile.

"Well, we heard you screamin' in here, and then Kenshin ran in" Sano said. That was when Yahiko sat up next to him.

"And so, we just wanted to see what was going on!" Yahiko finished. Kaoru's face flushed with anger, while Kenshin scratched his head, not knowing what to say.

"SANO, YAHIKO! GET OUT!" she yelled. She grabbed the nearest thing she could throw, her hand clutching one of her sandals. Her aim hit its mark as it collided with Sanouske's forehead. Yahiko scrambled out of the room after Sano, not wanting to suffer the same fate. As soon as the two were out of the room, Kaoru took a deep breath and fell back onto her pillow.

"Kaoru-dono! Are you alright?" Kenshin said worriedly. Kaoru stared at the ceiling and whispered her answer. She had wanted to tell him again… and again she wasn't able to…

"Hai, Kenshin… I'm fine… Just tired…" she whispered as she closed her eyes. Kenshin frowned down at the girl, but then gave a defeated sigh. That was when he noticed he was still clutching Kaoru's hand.

"My apologies Kaoru-dono" he said as he laid her hand next to her. Kaoru felt as if a winter storm had frozen her hand. His hand was so warm… so protecting… She wished he had never let go, but all good things must come to an end.

"Get out…" she whispered. Kenshin snapped his head towards Kaoru, not sure if he really heard her words, but she refused to open her eyes. Kenshin lowered his head and stood. Kaoru opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling once more. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of Kenshin. She wondered why she had uttered those words to him. She wanted him there didn't she? That's when she remembered watching his back as he left for Kyoto. She cried for him, but he would never return her feelings. Not to her. "You don't love me… You never will... " Kaoru sobbed. "Ken… shin…" she cried softly as she drifted off into yet another restless sleep.

8------------8------------8

Kenshin sat outside, the cresent moon barely showing in the fog that grew more and more. His head was lowered so that no one could see the hurt in his eyes as he thought of Kaoru's words... "_Get out…" _He gave a heavy sigh as the words wrapped themselves around his already broken heart.

His mind wandered back to Kaoru and the spiteful words she had spoken to him. Why couldn't he tell her? Why couldn't he tell her he loved her? But then he knew why… She hated him… He knew she hated him… How could anyone love a manslayer? A manslayer as terrible as himself. Kenshin stood from the porch, his hand going automatically to the hilt of his sakabatou. Kenshin walked to the gate of the dojo and turned to take it in once more before walking out into the cold street.

"It's almost winter… I should get some supplies…" he said to himself. He walked quietly into the growing fog, becoming a faint shadow as he stepped silently down the road.

8------------8------------8

Sano and Yahiko walked down the dirt path to Megumi's, not wanting to talk about what happened at the dojo.

"Hey Sano, you think Megumi will let us stay the night? I don't want to chance getting hit by Kaoru" Yahiko stated. Sano's hand traveled up to the bump protruding from his forehead.

"I think that'd be the best thing to do" he replied.

"Man, it sure is getting foggy out tonight!" Yahiko said.

"Yeah, a sure sign that winter is on its way!" The two boys walked down the road to Megumi's without exchanging another word.

8------------8------------8

The next morning, Kaoru awoke to birds singing their morning songs. She yawned sleepily, and then placed a hand on her head. 'Kenshin…' she thought as stared at the ceiling. _'Get out…'_ Kaoru cringed as she remembered the harsh and hateful words she had uttered to him. She sat up quickly, fear suddenly surging through her tired body.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" she yelled. Kaoru jumped up from her futon and quickly put on her kimono, not bothering to do anything with her hair. She swung open the door to her room with such a force that the edge cracked against the wall. She then proceeded to run about in search of the rurouni, with no such avail. She felt her eyes begin to swell with tears as her heart ached with the possibility that she had driven him away. She heard the back gate close suddenly, and with a new and refined hopefulness she ran to greet whoever had entered.

"Kenshin!" she yelled, but when she reached the gate, no one was around. Kaoru lowered her head to the ground, fresh tears flowing from her azure eyes. Suddenly, with just a moment, the smirk she had seen in her dream flashed inside her head. Kaoru's head snapped up, and her body trembled in fear. That was when she noticed that the birds had stopped their singing. It felt as if the whole world had grown silent with the horror that filled her. That was when she knew she had to get out. She had to go find Kenshin; she had to apologize and tell him how she really felt.

* * *

There you go! Hopefully that's a little better (and a little longer!) Now you have to review – PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! … Okay… now that I'm done yelling, I'd like to take a moment and breathe… breath in… breath out… okay, I'm done! Hope you're here for the next chapter! 

Okay, before I leave, I'm gonna reply to the reviews!

**dah539 :**They were doing some kendo practice, and Kaoru wasn't paying attention, so he hit her hand. That's all :)

**Bradybunch4529 :** I'm glad you like it so far! And if you have any pointers, let me know!

**fpc :** You're right, Kaoru isn't easily shaken, however, if someone were to hit your hand, it would probably hurt, regardless on how long you've been training kendo. To explain when Kaoru ran away, usually she'd just knock Kenshin out, and be about on her way right? Well, I'm trying to portray the more sensitive side of Kaoru that isn't shown much. She really cares about Kenshin, and she's become distraught over her feelings- I mean, love can be a pretty complicated and confusing thing for someone to deal with. As for Megumi, you're right. I did take her out of character, and I apologize. She'll be in the story more, and more into character, I just needed a major distraction for that particular spot in the story! But thanks for the pointers, they are much appreciated, and I'll keep them in mind when I continue!

**animefreak-shinobi :** Thanks for the compliment, and I'm sorry if it seems that their relationship is being rushed! I'll try to slow it down!

**kentana :** I know! I'm sorry it was so short, but I promise the coming chapters will be longer okay?

Thanks for the reviews everybody! They are very much appreciated!

Coming Soon – Chapter 3!

Candizzle


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's Chapter 3! If you have any questions or comments, just put them in the reviews okay? Well, I hope you like it! Laterz!

Disclaimer: These people/places/stuff (except what I made up) is not mine, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

On to the story!

* * *

Megumi's aggravation doubled as she heard Sano and Yahiko snoring. They not only had the nerve to eat her food, then stay the night, but they had also slept in, waking her most of the night with their snoring. That was when her anger boiled over.

Megumi walked outside to the little wooden well and filled the nearby bucket to the brink. She had a little trouble bringing the bucket back in, as she tried to keep the water from sloshing out onto the ground. She chuckled to herself as she walked back into the clinic, and over to where the two freeloaders were sleeping peacefully. Although she had had some trouble getting the bucket of water inside, her body made no hesitation as she flung it all over Sano, with a well deserved yelp from the rooster-head.

"What the hell was that!" Sano yelled. He shook his head of the water that now drenched him. Yahiko sat there, with a very unpleasant look on his face. Although the water had completely covered Sano, it didn't quite make it to Yahiko's side; the upper half of the futon was the only part that managed to stay dry, much to Yahiko's dismay.

"Megumi-san… I think I wet the bed…" Yahiko cringed sleepily. His face showed that he was clearly uncomfortable, and clearly not awake, and undoubtedly not aware of what was going on.

"All right fox-woman, you're gonna get it this time!" Sano fumed.

"Quiet Sanoske! You're going home now!" Megumi answered.

"Wha-"

"Not another word! Collect your things and go back to Kaoru-chan! You too Yahiko! I'm tired of you freeloaders! I don't know how Kaoru-chan puts up with all of you! Including Ken-san!" she said. Yahiko got up and began to put away his futon, while Sano just sat there, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"And what are you going to do to make me leave fox-woman?" he asked. Yahiko looked up, sweat forming on his face as he saw Megumi's face turn as red as Kenshin's hair. He knew instantly that Sano was going to get hurt, so when his chance came, he ran out of the clinic. He made it outside just as he heard Sano's screams echoing throughout Megumi's office. Yahiko suddenly felt an urgent need to get back to the dojo, leaving Sano to fend for himself. That's when he heard the ex-Fight for Hire's footsteps chasing after him.

"Yahiko! How could you leave me behind!" Sano yelled, with Megumi in tow. Yahiko looked behind him, eyes wide as he saw Megumi behind them, and he quickened his pace. "Yahiko! Come back here! BE A MAN!" Sano screamed.

"Sorry Sano, but I've got a long life ahead of me!" he yelled back. As soon as they were close enough to the main road, both of them pushed the gas and ran with all their might. Megumi slowed, her breathing coming in short, heavy breaths. She straightened herself to regain her composure and calmly walked back to the clinic. A tiny smirk played on her face as she recalled the incident.

"What a couple of babies… Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" she laughed wickedly.

8------------8------------8

Yahiko was the first to make it back to the dojo, with Sano right behind him. They both stopped at the gate, covered in sweat, trying desperately to catch their breath.

"Ya-hi-ko! Why… did you leave me be-hind!" Sano yelled impatiently, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Well, if you hadn't wanted to hear what Kaoru and Kenshin were doing, we wouldn't have had to go to Megumi's in the first place!" Yahiko snapped.

"Well I wasn't the one to crash through the door now was I, you little kid!" Sano returned. Yahiko fumed and lunged for Sano, but he quickly put up a strong hand to keep him away. That's when he noticed the silence surrounding the dojo. "Hey Yahiko? Where's Kenshin and Jou-chan?" Yahiko stopped his attempt to get to Sanoske and looked about their home.

"Kenshin! Kaoru!" Yahiko called. No answer.

"Maybe they went out somewhere" Sano suggested. Suddenly, flames filled both of their eyes.

"I bet they went to get some yummy food" Yahiko drooled.

"And they went without us!" Sano growled.

"See, all of this is your fault you big rooster!" Yahiko yelled.

"My fault! What are you talking about! It was your fault!" Sano replied. Both of them left the dojo, trying to blame Kaoru's and Kenshin's disappearance on each other.

8------------8------------8

Kaoru ran about furiously trying to find Kenshin. Every time she caught a glimpse of red she ran frantically to see if it was the former manslayer.

"Kenshin!" she called desperately, but each time there was never an answer. Nor did she ever expect there to be one. Thinking she saw her beloved's glowing red hair, she ran after it and ducked into an alley. She looked down the narrow opening, realizing she had yet again mistaken seeing Kenshin.

"Hey there missy… What's a pretty 'lil thing like you doin' hangin' 'round this joint?" Kaoru's body froze in fear. She turned to face the mysterious voice, only to have the stench of bad breath explode in her face in a disgusting laugh. She stared at the yakuza breathing down her neck.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she tried not show her fear. The group of four yakuza stared at her greedily, and then proceeded to inspect her from head to toe. Kaoru clenched her fists in anger. "How dare you!" she yelled.

"C'mon missy, why don't you come play with us?" the "leader" said evilly. Kaoru lifted a hand to slap the perverted monster, but he caught her slim wrist as if it were nothing. She tried to take a step back, but the gang member held on to her hand tightly.

"L-let me go!" she cried desperately. The yakuza laughed at the helpless girl. That's when the large man began pulling her toward him. "NO!" she screamed. Kaoru slammed her eyes shut as the man's face lowered toward hers. Suddenly, the yakuza member let out a quick yelp dropping Kaoru's hand to her side. She squeezed her eyes tighter, not wanting to know what was happening.

"Are you all right miss?" she heard a kind voice say. Her eyes flew open, and she found herself staring at a much kinder looking face. She stared into the face of a very handsome man with dark shaggy hair that fell about his perfect face and shadowed his deep green eyes. He wore a green gi and black hakama pants with dark socks and sandals. She noticed the hilt of his belt, and then the sword that lied between it. She looked past the man in front of her and gaped at the yakuza lying unconscious on the ground. That's when the man spoke up again. "Miss? Are you okay?"

"Uh… Y-yeah…" she answered. She was astounded by the young man's concern for her, but then she remembered why she had ventured into the alley in the first place. '_Kenshin…_' she thought.

"Are you sure? Would you like me to walk you home?" the man asked again. Kaoru's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"N-no… but thank you" she closed her eyes in a bow and turned. But before she could take another step she felt a hand clasp around her wrist once again and she gasped in surprise.

"Your name… You didn't tell me your name" the man said quietly. Kaoru turned to the man, a confused look on her face.

"My name? Kaoru Kamiya" she said. The man smiled sweetly at her, causing her cheeks to become noticeably warm.

"It's nice to meet you Kaoru-san. My name is Yue. Yue Nakatsu" he said politely. (A/N: Yue is pronounced "you-eh") He bowed his greeting, which caused Kaoru to blush even more. As he stood, his green eyes pierced into her own, making her jump.

"Yes… Nice to meet you – but now I really must be going" she said. She didn't notice the smirk on the man's face as she hurried out of the dark alley and back onto the crowded road.

"Now that I've finally found you… You shall be mine… Kaoru…"

8------------8------------8

Kaoru continued to search for Kenshin along the crowded road, but this time being much more careful in judging whether or not something red was actually Kenshin. She slowed her pace to a shallow stroll. She lowered her head to the ground in despair, not wanting to accept the fact that she may never see Kenshin again.

'Kenshin…' she thought. 'It's hopeless… I'll never find him…' Kaoru turned slowly and walked back to the dojo, not noticing the swift flow of red hair behind her.

Kenshin darted into a nearby alley and leaned against the wall of the building, hoping Kaoru had not seen him. He didn't want her to see him… _"Get out…"_ Why was it that those words kept repeating in his mind? He knew that Kaoru didn't care for him and yet he still could not take his mind of the cold words that dared to escape her perfect lips.

"She must really hate me" Kenshin said with a bitter smile. He lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh. That's when the rurouni heard the faint groan next to him. His eyes grew wide as he saw the group of yakuza lying next to him. 'Who did this?' Kenshin asked himself. He shook the question from his mind and turned to leave. That's all he needed was the police thinking he was reverting back to the "old days". He quickly left the alley, disappearing as best he could into the sea of people. He knew where he was headed, but first he would need a few things. He reached for his wallet, only to discover that he only had a couple of yen left.

"Kenshin? Is that you?" Kenshin turned to see who it was that had addressed him. He found himself staring into the surprised faces of Sano and Yahiko.

"Hey Kenshin – where's Jou-chan?" Sano asked looking around, his hand over his eyes as if he were staring into the far sea.

"Yeah! We thought you guys had left to get food or something!" Yahiko announced grimly. Kenshin smiled and shook his head.

"No, no! I left… to get something for Kaoru-dono, I did…" Kenshin said. Sano stared at his friend, having noticed the obvious sadness in his voice. He didn't know what had happened between them the night before, but he wasn't going to just allow Kenshin to deal with it alone! He was their friend!

"Well, not to fear Kenshin! We'll help ya find something for Jou-chan!" Sano said with a burst of energy. Sweat formed on Kenshin's face as he laughed nervously.

"We will?" Yahiko asked. Sano forced a smile and gave a quick WACK to the boy's head. "OW! What was that for!" Yahiko yelled. Sano grabbed Yahiko by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Look Yahiko! We're gonna help Kenshin, got that! It's for Jou-chan!" Sano said with a lowered voice. Obviously his attempts to give Yahiko a hint weren't working.

"Why would I want to help busu!" Yahiko yelled back. Sano growled in the boys face.

"What did you say you little brat!" Sano screamed. Yahiko reached up and pulled at Sano's head.

"Lemme go ya big rooster!" Yahiko shouted. Kenshin waved his hands in a desperate attempt to try and calm the younger boys down; the two were causing an enormous scene.

"Yahiko! Sano! Get a hold of yourself!" Kenshin said sternly. The two boys stopped, and then let go of each other. They turned red from embarrassment, apologizing to the older swordsman for their behavior. Kenshin walked down the road to his destination, Sano and Yahiko both in tow.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Did you laugh, did you cry, did you think "_man, this girl's got some problems_"? Let me know in the reviews please! Oh, and I hope this chapter was a bit longer than the other two for those of you who wanted a longer one!

**trekker4life :** I'm glad you like it!

**animefreak-shinobi :** Well, I tried to add a bit more humor in this chapter - also, you'll get a big surprise later on in the story!

**Coke-48-Kenshin :** Thank you for the compliment! I hope this chapter came soon enough for you!

**Lathayan :** Thank you so much! And don't worry - it won't stay too depressing for long!

**Snow Lepord :** Thanks, I'm glad you're reading it!

**wah :** Yeah, the meat of the story will come soon - I promise!

**Nette JP :** I'm so happy! You're one of my most extatic reviewers yet! I'm glad you love my story - hope you liked this chapter too!

**starrydreamz :** Thanks a bunch, I'm happy you enjoy my story!

**CryingOro :** Yeah, I wanna play into their romance a little more! They're so dense aren't they! It's fun to torture them! Ah, I'm so bad! Well, I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Coming Soon - Chapter 4

Candizzle


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's chapter four for you! That's all I have to say!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anything accept Yue Kagurasa – wait… that didn't sound very good… oh well! On to the story!

* * *

Kaoru walked silently down the dirt road, full of hopelessness. What would she do without Kenshin? How would she defend herself, her friends? How could she ever smile again? The thoughts of confusion surrounding her; Kaoru never noticed the chill in the air of the oncoming winter storm. She turned down a deserted dirt road – the road that led to her now empty dojo. She stifled the overcoming agony of wanting to cry again as she rested her hand on her family's carved name. _Kamiya Kasshin Dojo_ it read as Kaoru's fingers traced the engraved characters. She thought of her father… then she thought of her mother… She had never known her mother; she had died when Kaoru was very young. 

She thought of Kenshin then, and thought of his warmth, kindness, and protection. She hoped that he would return... '_Kenshin…_'

"Hello Kamiya-dono" someone said behind Kaoru, causing her to literally jump into the air. For a swift moment, Kaoru thought it could be Kenshin, but when she turned to face the voice, she was quite astounded. There she was, staring yet again into the kind man's face; it was Yue Kagurasa.

"K-Kagurasa-san!" Kaoru stammered. The man behind her just smiled and bowed.

"I apologize for shocking you so… please forgive me…" Yue said as he remained in the welcoming bow, a smile still on his face. Kaoru held her breath in her amazement at his politeness. She blushed a bit as he rose to meet her gaze, and then offered a smile back to the gentleman.

"No, don't be silly. You only startled me is all" Kaoru said with a smile. "But if you don't mind me asking… why did you follow me?"

Yue stared at her, a blank expression settling on his face, as if the answer were obvious. Kaoru's eyes shifted a little in her nervousness. She was beginning to feel uneasy as he stared at her like that.

"I only followed you so that if you ran into trouble again, I could protect you" he said matter-of-factly. Kaoru's eyes widened at his statement, and once again she thought of Kenshin. He had protected her with such kindness, never wanting anything in return. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she turned away from the man in front of her. Yue's eyes narrowed in concern at Kaoru's sudden movement. He stared at her back, sensing her distress in her ki. He put on his brightest smile and proceeded to spread a warming smile across his face.

"Kamiya-dono, if you would please allow me the pleasure of treating you to dinner… I would be most honored" Yue said as placed a hand on the troubled Kaoru's shoulder. She gasped from the sudden interaction, her body tensing as Yue left his hand on her shoulder, waiting for her reply. She suddenly thought about Yahiko and Sano… They had not been at the dojo since last night. '_Maybe they're with Megumi…_' she thought.

"Kamiya-dono?" Yue asked again. He removed his hand as he noticed her shoulders slump and her head lower. "Kamiya-dono, please, if something is troubling you; you are more than welcome to tell me, you are."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she turned suddenly toward Yue, getting very close to his face. Yue's cheeks turned considerably red as the girl in front of him leaned in extremely close to his face.

"K-Kamiya-dono!"

"What did you say!" Kaoru asked hurriedly. "What did you say just now!"

Yue laughed uneasily and closed his eyes, scratching his head in nervousness. '_What's wrong with her!_' Yue thought as Kaoru searched his face for unknown answers.

Kaoru stared at the man a bit longer, and then dismissed her thoughts in a heavy sigh. '_He'll be back… I just know he will_' Kaoru thought. Then, as she balled her fist in a familiar anger, she thought to herself again. '_That baka better come back – or else I'll hunt him down and beat him so hard –_' her thoughts were interrupted as Yue cleared his throat. Kaoru laughed as she realized what exactly she had done. Yue stared at the laughing girl with amazement.

"Y-you know… You're really something Kamiya-dono…" Yue said with a smile. He turned his face away from her surprised stare as he felt his face reddening. Kaoru watched as Yue allowed his hair to fall into his face, but not before noticing his extremely red cheeks. She looked at the ground, her expression saddening a little. She wished Kenshin could say something like that to her… She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and put on a smile the best she could muster.

"Kagurasa-san… I would be happy to join you for dinner" she said suddenly. Yue's head snapped toward her, his face still slightly red. His surprised expression was quickly replaced by a more ecstatic one as his face blushed furiously by her answer.

"W-what do you like to – to eat?" he managed. Kaoru stared at him a moment. She thought of how different he seemed to be now, then that of his calmer and collected state a few moments ago. She quickly dispelled the thought, and gave him an answer.

"Lobster!" she said, almost too easily. Yue fell to the ground hard, but quickly got up and regained his composure. Beads of sweat formed on his face as he took out his wallet to inspect his current wad of money. Oddly enough, there would be just enough money to go out for a lobster dinner – if they shared of course. Yue thought about the different places they could go… maybe they could get some of that ice cream they had from the west… That's when the thought came to him.

"Kamiya-dono, would you like to go to Hokkaido with me?" he asked, unsure of what her answer might be. Kaoru thought about the proposal for a moment. '_It's not like I'd be gone forever… and maybe when I come back, Kenshin will have returned!_' she thought, her happiness coming back slightly.

"Yes. I will go to Hokkaido with you – there's so much yummy food there!" she cried. Although she only knew Yue Kagurasa for only a moment, she couldn't resist an invitation to a well-known place of FOOD like Hokkaido! She quickly made up her mind, then spoke again.

"If you'll wait here, I must leave a note for my friends when they return okay?" she said. Yue seemed to have a look of nervousness on his face, but it was gone before she could give a second glance.

"Of course Kamiya-dono" Yue said. Kaoru smiled, then ran inside to write the note for the boys, and quickly grabbed an extra kimono on her way out. Yue Kagurasa smirked inwardly as he watched the girl walking out to meet him.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she said. Yue placed his hand on his sword and smiled to himself. '_Soon Kaoru… very soon…_'

8------------8------------8

"So what are you getting busu, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked as they traveled down the dirt road. Kenshin looked ahead, a determined smile on his face.

"Well, Kaoru-dono is very fond of food, she is. So I thought we could go and buy her a lobster dinner, then bring it back to Tokyo! We could even stop and get us some of that ice cream that came from the west!" he replied. Yahiko drooled as he daydreamed about how the ice cream would taste as he slowed to a stroll.

"Hey Kenshin? So uh... where are we going exactly to get all that?" Sano asked the red-head. Kenshin looked up at the taller fighter and smiled.

"We're going to Hokkaido"

* * *

Well there you go! Who is this Yue Kagurasa, and what does he have in store for our poor, sweet, utterly STUPID Kaoru? 

Kaoru: Hey, I'm not stupid! takes out her bokken

Candizzle: It's MY story, and I say you're STUPID! sticks out her tongue, only infuriating Kaoru more

Kenshin: smiling nervously Well, Kaoru-dono, at least you were in this chapter! You should be grateful, that you should!

Kaoru: chasing after Kenshin Oh you think so HUH!

Candizzle: …. I'm surrounded by idiots…..

* * *

**Starrydreamz :** Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the compliment also – I was hoping that my writing would a least be readable! Thanks again! 

**Waffles01 :** Wow! Thanks a bunch – I'm glad you like it! Well, I hope you keep reading to find out who Yue is!

**Coke48Kenshin :** There you go! Another piping hot chapter for your viewing pleasure! Hope you liked it!

**Prince Aoshi :** I'm glad you like it!

**animefreak-shinobi :** Hope this chapter lifted the atmosphere a bit more! Thanks for the pointers too!

**trekker4life : **I'm glad you like it! Yeah, you're right – they ARE dense aren't they! But they're so adorable at the same time! Thanks for the review!

**Universal Fighter :** Well, I'm really happy that you decided to go ahead and read it! I know that the whole "Kaoru getting kidnapped" is a bit overused, but there's a twist in this story! I hope you keep reading – and I'm really glad you like it so far!

Okay guys, that's it for the reviews! All I have to say is just… Please keep reading and reviewing I guess!Anywayz – that's all for now! Laterz!

Coming Soon – Chapter 5

Candizzle


End file.
